You're Not Alone
by hotpocketjesus
Summary: Iris Devereux has the amazing talents to sing and dance. She is also missing her left eye. When she comes to the Opera Populaire, Erik hears her sing and has seen her beautiful looks, besides her eye. Deformed like he is, he quickly grows fond of her.
1. New Surprises

Iris walked through the doors of the Opera Populaire. She clutched her large bag of clothes and valuable possessions. and exhaled sharply.

"This is it.." she mumbled.

Quietly she walked up the stairs and asked a maid for directions to Andre and Firmin's office.

"Thank you." She said in almost a whisper.

Iris walked in silence down the many hallways. She soon reached a door with a gold plate engraved 'Monsieur Andre & Monsieur Firmin'

She knocked softly.

"Come in!" She heard a male voice say.

Iris smiled and stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her. She sat down in a plush chair across from the two desks before you.

"What brings you here, young lady?" Andre asked curiously.

"I have come to audition for the new opera and perhaps some afterwards. I do have talent monsieurs." Iris said softly.

"We'll see about that.." Firmin answered in a grumpy tone.

Iris huffed.

"Please be in the auditorium in about 8 minutes for auditions. Which are at 6:00." Andre said kindly.

"Thank you." Iris said before leaving, surprised at the short conversation.

As she shut the door, Andre turned to Firmin.

"Did you see that patch on her eye?" He asked excitedly, but with a scared tone.

"Yes, Andre.. We wouldn't want a ballerina or a singer with such looks.." Firmin replied.

"But what if she really does have talent?" Andre said.

"We'll see, as I said before. Now leave me to my work, Andre." Firmin growled.

Iris almost skipped to the stage. She saw other girls too. Most of them were in about their mid twenties, as Iris was only in her early twenties.

She tried to keep her head held high as she walked on the stage to join the others, knowing for a fact she would get looks.

As she passed the first small group of chattering girls, she heard their whispers.

"Look, that girl has a patch on her eye." One whispered.

She stood alone trying to keep a smiling face as if she didn't care that she was missing her left eye.

Suddenly a woman with pretty blondeish brown hair walked in. She clapped a few times to get everyone's attention.

"Hello, future stars, and welcome to the Opera House. I am Madame Giry."

As if it were school, some girls piped up at answered her.

"Hello, Madame Giry." They replied.

Iris remained silent. She already knew who Madame Giry was. An old friend of her mother's before her mother gave her up cause of her deformity. At least Madame Giry knew of her eye and didn't mind it.

Madame Giry's quick eyes darted over everyone.

"Iris Devereux?" Giry asked.

"Yes?" I answered a bit shakily.

"Your mother hasn't spoken about you since the last few times I saw her, about 10 years ago. How is she?"

I trembled.

"I'm sorry, Madame Giry, I haven't the slightest clue.."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Madame. My mother gave me up when I was 9, I believe..." Iris said in almost a whisper.

Some girls began whispering again.

"Iris, I am terribly sorry. If you do not mind, you can audition with me privately in my room. Please come her, dear." Madame Giry said beckoning her closer.

Iris walked slowly to her.

"Do not tell the other girls just yet, but your new room will be number 247. Come to the stage at 9:00 sharp." Giry whispered.

Iris nodded and smiled weakly.

"Now ladies, if you are to miss a rehearsal, you will be dismissed from the Opera Populaire! We need responsible.." Madame Giry's voice trailed off as Iris walked towards the doors.

Iris set off down the long hallways once again and found room 247.

As soon as she opened the door, she knew who's room this had once been.

Christine Daae's.

She could hardly believe she was standing in the room of the soprano she took great interest in.

But Christine was now living in the enormous De Chagney estate with her husband, Raoul.

Iris touched every piece of furniture. She smiled and set her bag on the bed and began unpacking.

Her dresses weren't the best, and she didn't have many, but when she got her job here, if she did, she promised herself she would buy new dresses.

An old bouquet of flower lay on the dresser. They were red roses, and were tied together with a black ribbon.

Some of the petals had fallen off and some were grayish from age.

'These might be Christine's roses..' Iris thought, deciding not to throw them out. She laid them on a small table in a corner.

From not being used in awhile, it had gotten pretty dusty in here. Iris took an old scarf laying over a green chair and began dusting and dusting.

When she was satisfied that not a speck of dust lay upon a piece of furniture did she put down the scarf. It was once blue, now gray.

"I'll buy a new one tomorrow." she said to herself.

Iris took a quick glance at the clock above the body-length mirror.

8:54 it read.

'Had I really cleaned and explored for that long?' Iris thought.

She changed into one of her better looking dresses, pulled her hair up into a tight bun with a blue ribbon and hurried through the hallways to make her way to the stage.


	2. Sing My Angel

**XD ! I just posted my first chapter YESTERDAY, and I already got two reviews! Good ones, too! Thanks guys!  
>And sorry this chapter isn't too juicy. And sorry about all the indentions. I really like indentions…. <strong>

Iris huffed and puffed running through the hallways. She nearly knocked over some girls walking to their rooms.

"Excuse me! I'm sorry! Pardon!" Iris apologized to everyone she almost barreled over.

Madame Giry was waiting on the stage. She raised an eyebrow at Iris, but nodded.

"You're 12 minutes late, mademoiselle…." Madame Giry said calmly.

"My apologies, I was cleaning and when I saw the time, I didn't realize how long I had spent cleaning and just looking. And when I was in the hallway, there was so many people I tried to get through them, and I got lost a few times, and"-

"Hush. Don't be too loud. You're talking louder and faster than you should be singing." Madame Giry said sharply.

Iris blushed. "Sorry…" She whispered.

She brushed her dress off a bit.

"Do you remember 'Think of Me'? Christine Daae sang it." She asked.

"Yes, Madame. Would you like me to sing it?"

"Yes dear. From the top please." Madame Giry instructed as she sat down on the piano bench and began playing.  
>Iris cleared her throat and began singing.<p>

'_Think Of me, think of me fondly  
>When we've said goodbye<br>Remember me, once in awhile  
>Please promise me you'll try<em>

_Then you'll find, that once again  
>you long to take your heart back and be free<br>but if you ever find a moment  
>Spare a thought for me'<em>

Her voice cracked when she said 'goodbye' and messed up another time.  
>She was asked to sing a few other songs and dance a little.<p>

For ballet, she wasn't too great on Pointe, and she'd have to work on it.

"That was wonderful, Iris, dear." Madame Giry said in an excited tone.

"Thank you, Madame! So does that mean I got the job?" Iris asked curiously.

"Yes, Iris. But you will need much more practice. You will meet me here on the stage every Saturday at 9:00. It's the only time I'm available. I'm sorry."

Iris curtseyed and thanked Madame Giry again.

"Madame? Do you know anything of my father? I remember when I was a baby he would sing me to sleep. My mother always told me he left us because of me." She said softly.

"Oh, you poor child. Your father died the day before you turned two years old. He was struck with an awful disease that ate up his breathing system. I am dearly sorry your mother never told you the truth." She replied lowly.

Iris's sea green eyes turned dull as she stared at the ground.

"He was a great man, Iris. You have his eyes. Now, it is pretty late. You should get back to your room, mademoiselle."

She gathered the papers Madame Giry gave her to fill out and headed towards the exit.  
>Her face turned pale. Her mother had lied to her.<br>It took her about 10 minutes to find her room again and when she found it, she slowly pushed open the doors to her room and shut them ever so silently.  
>A couple of tears slid down her cheek and fell to the ground.<p>

Music and singing always made her feel better.

She walked over to the great piano near the door.  
>It had been awhile since she had played.<br>Iris let her fingers glide over the keys before she began actually pressing them down and playing a piece that she had listened to her father play over and over. Her voice was mellow and a bit quiet.

_Dear Father I'd really love to see you  
>Your death is something I just can't undo<br>Why mother never told me the truth, I don't know  
>You were in my thoughts everywhere I'd go<br>With this deformity I feel blue  
>And I don't know what to do<br>Without you_

__Although she hadn't really seen her father when she was just a small child, she felt close to him._  
><em>Her eyes grew watery again and she stopped playing. But only for a second.  
>She started again, but didn't sing. She had calmed down a bit.<br>Shock hit her for a second as a male voice, which she knew wasn't her father's, began singing softly.

**:P I didn't mean to make Iris miss her father so much and sing about it like Christine did, but that was towards the end of the movie. It just came to me..  
>-_-<strong>


	3. Sadness & Anger

**Erik's POV**

"_Little lost child, wipe your tears  
>don't think about all those years<br>Sing to me with your wonderful voice"_

I sang softly. I watched her through the mirror.  
>She had her hands in her lap, looking away from me. Her cheeks were red from crying.<p>

''_Monsieur, I don't have a reason to be glad  
>My deformity keeps me down and sad"<em>

She sang back to me sweetly.  
>Wait. Her deformity?<br>She looked at her face in the mirror, so I backed up a bit so she wouldn't see me.  
>I looked at her. Her face was fine except a black patch covering her left eye.<br>I thought about my eye, how the skin under it sagged. Maybe that's what she was hiding. I inhaled.

"_Iris, Iris, you're wonderful in your own way  
>Shining smile as bright as day<br>I know your feelings and troubles"_

I exhaled and was about to walk towards the mirror when there was a sharp knock on the door.  
>I growled lowly cursing whoever it was, crouched on the floor, watching Iris open the door.<p>

Madame Giry walked in with a small package in her hands.  
>I widened my eyes and took back the curse. Madame Giry was the one who saved me from the gypsies, and has been nothing but kind to me. She cared about me as if I were Meg.<p>

"I know it's late but I bought you some new ribbons. And a necklace, and a pair of earrings."

"Thank you." Iris thanked her as she left.  
>She set the package on the dresser, not even bothering to open it.<br>She walked over to the piano and touched the keys.

"_Iris, when I look into your eyes,  
>I can see the way you think about music<br>The thoughts you just can't disguise."_

She smiled lightly before climbing into bed.

"_Thank you, dear friend for your kind words  
>Comforting me when it hurts<br>Ghost or man whichever you are  
>I value you like an evening star"<em>

Iris sang sleepily. She finally let her mind drift off into a deep sleep.  
>I touched my mask like she touched her patch and turned around to head back to my lair.<br>As I walked, I pictured her soft brown hair cascading down her shoulders.  
>"No.." I said aloud.<br>_What about Christine?_ I thought. She left me 12 years ago for that… _**fop…. That fool, that insolent boy!**_

She kissed me, my greatest dream, then _left _me.  
><em>"<em>She CRUSHED my heart!" I shouted angrily as I rowed across the cold lake to my lair.  
>Docking my boat, I walked up the stairs to my small desk where I had a million pictures, drawings, songs, <em>dolls<em>, of Christine.  
>Anger surged over me as I ripped up papers, then wading them into little balls before throwing them into the lake.<em><br>_I ripped the head off the dolls and threw them into the fireplace.

Taking off my cloak, I lifted the curtain to one of the mirrors I had stolen to replace the ones I shattered trying to find the hidden passage way.

I took off my mask and just stared.  
>I saw a monster, a beast. Not a man. I saw a pitiful <em>creature<em>, as Christine called me. Not a man, not a human, a _creature_.

A tear slid down my deformed cheek. It fell to the ground and rolled into a crack.  
><em>Not even my own tears want to see me..<em>I thought.

Madame Giry came up behind me.  
>"Erik.." She said softly.<p>

I jumped slightly, as I didn't even realize she was here.

"What?" I growled lowly. I turned around, covering my face with my hand.

"Erik, I've seen your face numerous times." She said pulling my hand down.  
>I looked down at my feet.<p>

"I heard you singing to Iris." She said.  
>"So?" I hissed.<br>"You know about her eye, do you not?" Madame Giry questioned.  
>"I know about her eye patch…" I snapped<p>

Madame Giry shook her head.  
>"You shall find out, soon enough, knowing you, Erik." She said turning to leave, placing my weekly supply of food on a nearby table.<p>

"Antoinette, please." I pleaded.  
>"As I said, you shall find out soon." She said leaving.<p>

I sighed and put my mask back on.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for all of the singing...<br>For the past 2 chapters I forgot something...  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ERIK DESTLER, PARIS FRANCE, THE OPERA POPULAIRE, OR MADAME GIRY.<br>Erik: But I own me... **


	4. We All Have Our Moments

**xD thank you for your reviews peoples! FYI in this chapter, Madame Giry isn't putting her hand on his shoulder like she likes him, but like a motherly way..  
>And anything you see in parentheses in bold is side notes from me. <strong>

_**Erik's POV**_

I sat down at my organ, no mask, banging on it with no real tune as I screamed out words to a song I just happened to made up.

"_Christine Christine, so heartless, what a shame!  
>I'm not your Angel, so don't call my name!<br>All that I did for you and this is how you repay meeee!  
>CHRISTINE! WHY? WHY?<em>

Slamming my fists down on the keys as I said 'why' for the second time, as I had shaken her 12 years ago.

"ERIK!" Madame Giry shouted, storming down the stairs like a raging bull.  
>I made no attempt to answer her.<p>

"Erik Destler!" She yelled stomping towards me.  
>I turned around to face her, eyes full of tears.<p>

She slapped me across the face. I didn't even feel it.

"Stop that noise at once! I can hear you all the way from the market, not even 2 blocks away! Andre and Firmin are getting suspicious!" She half said, half yelled. Her face was red with anger.

I buried my face into my hands, crying. Tears that I never knew I had just flooded out.  
>I was crying. <em>The Phantom of the Opera<em>. Crying like this.  
>The man, no, monster, that killed, demanded, ordered, and hated.<br>Sure I've cried many times before. But not like this. It was always a tear or two, but never like this.

"Oh Erik…" Madame Giry said putting her hand on my shoulder.

I squeezed her hand. She felt reassuring like my mother used to look at me before she looked at me in a different way. Except Madame Giry has acted as my mother ever since she brought me here.

"Erik, my hand..." She said lowly, pulling it away

Madame Giry sighed and sat down on a nearby chair.  
>"Erik please don't cry…" She said softly.<p>

I got out of the chair and sat in a dark corner in a ball crying.  
>"Erik, Erik, Erik…" Madame Giry whispered as she left.<p>

I kicked the wall and punched myself.

Then a new kind of anger surged through me.  
>I felt insane, but I couldn't help but think of it.<br>I should have kidnapped Christine. I should have locked her in a cage and shouted insults at her and threw things at her, like I had, to me. See how she would have liked my life. See how hard it was.

The thought disappeared quickly as I calmed down a bit, walking over to the table and putting my mask back on.

I sat down at the table and pulled out a clean sheet of paper. I dipped my pen in the ink and began writing.

"Finished.." I said in almost a whisper. I stood up and put it in the envelope, sealed with a skull of red wax.

I put my cloak on and headed towards Andre and Firmin's office.  
>Empty.<br>I doubled, well, triple checked, before entering the room, silent as a cat.  
>I placed the letter on Andre's desk.<br>I liked Andre. He was scared of me, I could tell. He always obeyed my orders.  
>That Firmin on the other hand, was like a cow in the middle of the road. Not even budging when you try to get past him with your carriage. He never obeys my orders. Damn that fool.<p>

Slowly, I crept out, tip toeing back to my lair.  
>It was fun. I felt sneaky and sly as a fox when I delivered letters.<p>

_**Iris's POV**_  
>I sat down on my bed.<br>_Exhausted._  
>My toes were bleeding from ballet, and my throat hurt slightly.<br>I chugged down a glass of water and removed my slippers.  
>My face had gotten sweaty, and it was collecting under my eye patch, I took it off and smiled as a wave of cold, sweet, air hit my eye socket.<p>

Slowly, I made my way to the dresser and slumped into the green chair with a loud sigh.  
>"She's trying to kill us, with all of this practice, I just know it…" I said aloud, but not really meaning it. I looked into the mirror, just staring.<br>How odd and beastly I looked. I had one pretty, sea green eye that gleamed and glowed. And then, there was nothing. Just nothing. A black hole, an empty eye socket. It wasn't messy like people who have eye problems and get surgery on it. Mine was just empty. The skin around it was fine. There wasn't even an eye lid, so forget about eyelashes.  
>I was disgusted. It was so ugly; even <em>I<em> couldn't bear to look at it any longer.  
>I put the patch back on and then looked at myself again.<br>I was a pirate now. Ahoy lads.  
>Suddenly my eyes drifted over to the package Madame Giry had gotten me, that I didn't attempt to open. I reached over and gently picked it up. It was wrapped in pretty paper, with a blue bow on the top.<br>I removed the bow and paper with care and set them aside, opening the box.  
>Like she said, there were pretty ribbons, 2 pairs of earrings, and a beautiful necklace. This jewelry was the best she'd ever owned.<p>

I stood on the stage dancing with the other girls in rehearsal. I twirled and crouched down gracefully with the others, then getting back up and leaping forward. At the end, we all were standing on their toes, looking up into the rafters, arms in the air.  
>I gasped almost silently as she spied a face. Only half of it was showing, the other half in the shadows. Yellow, glowing eyes glared back at me as my mouth opened to say something. Suddenly, an index finger shot up to the lips and pressed on them. I closed my mouth and gulped.<br>Butterflies swarmed my stomach as I thought about what I had just seen.  
>Madame Giry narrowed her eyes at me. I exhaled slowly and looked around. Everyone else seemed fine. It was the usual whispering about my eye-patch as I walked up to Madame Giry so she could stamp my card, stating that I had attended rehearsal.<br>I thanked her lowly and walked down the steps from the stage and out into the hallway.

_**Erik's POV**_

I stared at her from the rafters. She seemed a bit shy to put all of her effort into her work. Then the music began to fade out as the ballet was coming to and end.  
>They all looked up towards the rafters, but none seemed to notice me.<br>Iris spotted me. She opened her mouth. My heart raced and I shushed her by putting my finger to my lips. She closed her mouth and went to get her card stamped. I flicked my cape and disappeared into the shadows.

Returning to the catacombs, I walked silently through the pitch black hallways, knowing the geography of the opera house by heart. I took a swift turn and walked down the stairs where Caesar was nibbling on some random weeds growing from the concrete from the moisture down here.(**Incase some of you don't know, Caesar is Erik's horse. You know the horse that Christine rode down to the water's edge where the boat dock is? Yep him! Caesar! 3**)  
>I stroked his neck gently and sighed.<br>"Oh Caesar.. Life must be so easy for you.. Eat your oats I bring you; be ridden once in awhile, and rest." I said softly looking into his brown eyes. I paused, and then spoke to him again.  
>"Do you think Christine thinks of me?" I asked him.<br>He grunted and whinnied, flicking his tail. I patted his flank and dumped some of his oats in his dish and filled his water trough up. What a strange place to keep a horse. Well he kept me company sometimes. Stepping into the boat, I rowed away to my lair.

_**Madame Giry's POV**_

"_Erik.._" I thought while the dance was coming to an end. I knew he was up in the rafters, looking at my girls. Iris in particular.  
>All of the girls positioned their selves in the ending pose, looking up.<br>Suddenly Iris's mouth opened in shock. I panicked. She saw him. And I bet the other girls did too.  
>But when the music stopped, Iris was the only one with a shocked look. Erik disappeared into the shadows. <em>Back to the lair..<em> I assumed.  
>After I had stamped everyone's cards, I hurried through the hallways to my room. I stepped inside, locking all 3 locks behind me and crawling through the small door hidden behind a table. I stood up and began racing through the hallways, knowing where every hole and trap was set. Huffing and puffing, I coughed and waded through the cold waters towards Erik's lair. He was sitting glumly on a chair, in a slouch, just looking at the wall.<br>"Erik… Erik." I gasped between breaths.  
>"Must you visit me all the time Antoinette?" Erik whispered.<br>"Erik! You _must _be more careful! The other girls could have seen you!" I said clutching a chair.  
>"It was fine. I got her to be quiet..." He grumbled.<br>"Erik, please. For your own safety." I pleaded.  
>He nodded briefly.<br>"I talked to Caesar today.." Erik announced.  
>"You and that horse, Erik… I knew he would be good for you when I gave him to you as a foal…" I said.<br>"Yes. He was indeed a foal when you gave him to me." Erik whispered.  
>'<em>When you were a just a boy.<em>' I thought.  
>From across the lake and on the stairs, Caesar nickered and neighed.<br>"Erik, are you ever going to compose us another opera?" I asked him. He hadn't written us anything in months. Business was low cause of the previous operas.  
>"Perhaps one day I will…" Erik said thoughtfully. <p>


	5. He's There, The Phantom of the Opera!

**By the way people, I DID make up that song Iris was singing. Some people say I didn't. :P  
>Well anyways, sorry for not updating in awhile. New school, homework, school, school. Blah Blah Blah.<br>DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Phantom Of The Opera, Or any of its characters, or Andrew Lloyd Webber.  
>But I wish I did….<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Iris's POV<strong>_

I sat down in the green chair in front of the dresser. I _knew_ I saw a face. I knew it, I just did.  
>I calmed down from shock, and removed my slippers, leotard, and tutu. As I put my nightgown on, I shuddered as it got a bit cold around me. Suddenly, a warm breath of air blew on my ear and whispered.<br>_"Iris, Iris.. Stand tall."_  
>I smiled a little.<br>They say that when a person dies, the first thing you forget about them is their voice. But I knew my father's voice anywhere.  
>I fixed my hair up so that it wouldn't get tangled while I sleep and began sewing together a pillow with a few pieces of fabric and a needle, with a spool of thread Madame Giry had managed to get me. Out of random boredness, I began singing softly a song my father had made up when he would try to get me to sleep at night.<p>

"_Sleepy little girl, close your eyes  
>Tiny little angel, my golden prize<br>Sleep will come Iris,, sleep will come…."_

I sighed as I faded out. Once, I pretended I was sleeping, and heard my father's gentle voice. That voice that said, "_Close your __**eye**__"_  
>I yelped as I poked myself, rather harshly, on the hand with the needle. On accident of course. With one hand, I cut off a long piece of fabric and began wrapping it around my thumb, and pinned it securely with a safety pin. I swallowed and put my work on the dresser and blew the candles out. As I crawled into bed, it only hurt worse. A small amount of moonlight poured into the room from the tiny window near the ceiling. I turned onto my side and stared at the wall, humming my song.<p>

_**Erik's POV  
><strong>_ Pacing around my lair, I hummed some random tunes. No that wouldn't work.  
>My inspiration was gone. My fresh music sheet was blank. There wasn't even a title. I sat down on a chair with a groan.<br>A gentle voice floated down to my home. I stopped tapping my fingers and listened.  
>"Iris! I know it's her!" I said to myself. I hummed the tune and sat down at the organ bench, scribbling down notes.<br>"That's her special song.." I whispered. I shouldn't use her words. But I liked the tune.  
>I put my music sheet away for the night and paced back and forth again.<br>"Should I bring her to my lair for the first time? No, no. It's too early. But all of my students need to know me!" I argued with myself.  
>I clutched my stomach. I hadn't eaten in a few days. Picking a small piece of bread from my weekly food supply, I nibbled on it. I sighed and swallowed the whole thing, satisfying my hunger.<br>Grabbing my cloak, I set out across the lake in my boat, docked it at the dock and climbed up the stairs. I crept towards Iris's mirror and peered at her. She was humming lowly and brushing her silky brown hair. I drew closer towards the mirror and studied her. She had a beautiful eye no one could disagree to that. She reached up towards her eye patch. I held my breath, ready to see what it hid. But then she turned around towards her bed and began unlacing her dress. I turned around and crouched down. She deserved privacy, even though she didn't know I was here. After a few minutes, I decided she was dressed. She was wearing a pretty, soft pink, nightgown. I crept closer and watched her as she pulled her hair up like she does every night so her hair doesn't get tangled. I smiled a little. The last time I smiled was before Christine left. She was beautiful, even if she wore an eye patch.  
>Then she did the last thing that I would expect. She looked at me in the mirror. I turned my head to the side and backed up a bit. Iris's face turned white, and she gasped in shock. She gripped the dresser and fainted, falling onto the ground. Now it was my turn to gasp. I shoved the mirror open and raced to the double doors, locking them shut, and just in case, shoving a chair under the knobs. I hurried over to Iris and kneeled down beside her. I felt her pulse. It was fine.<br>"She will be fine, she will be fine, I must not worry.." I repeated to myself. I ripped part of my shirt off and dunked it in the glass of water on the dresser and dabbed her warm forehead. My arms quivered as I picked her up and laid her on her bed and tucking her under the covers. "It's all my fault… I'm sorry tiny little angel…" I whispered to her. I still felt horrible. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I silently moved the chair away.  
>"Iris? Iris? It's Madame Giry. Please open up, mademoiselle!" Madame Giry pleaded. I sighed in relief as I unlocked the doors and pulled her in.<br>"Erik!" She said in a loud whisper. "What are you…" her voice trailed off as she saw Iris in bed. "Erik what happened?" She asked.  
>"It's all Erik's fault Antoinette, Erik wanted to see her, Erik just <em>had <em>to see her! And Erik got to close to the mirror and she saw Erik, and then-" I was shushed by her.  
>"Why must you talk in third person so often monsieur?" She asked without waiting for an answer as she rushed to Iris's bed and felt her head and pulse.<br>"Please Madame, is she alright?" I asked with desperation in my voice.  
>"Just give her a few hours of rest and she will be fine. Now go, Erik." She said pushing me towards the mirror. I thanked her and trudged down the hallways. I didn't intend on going back to the lair, so I decided to visit the other ballerinas. Turning a swiftly, I made my way down another hallway and up some stairs so I would be in the ceilings. I approached the first dormitory room. Crouching down, I listened to their conversation.<br>"Do you know what happened to her? Why does she wear it, Eve?" A girl asked her roommate.  
>"Maybe she thinks it's some kind of stylish things. Well it's not. Hey Ash,I say we should rip it off her eye tomorrow at rehearsals." Her roommate said with an obnoxious cackle. I shook my head in utter disgust. That fool was going to embarrass my Iris! I narrowed my eyes. Well.. Let the show begin!<p>

_**Eve's POV (The roommate that suggested they rip Iris's patch off)**_

I yawned and woke up, stretching my arms. Looking up at the clock, I gasped. It was 9:52! I'd slept through breakfast and rehearsals were in 8 minutes. I sprang out of bed and pulled my rehearsal dress on. I chugged down the water on my nightstand and hurried towards the doors of my room. Ash was already gone. I yanked the doors. They wouldn't budge. I pulled and pulled. Nothing. Finally I realized. Someone had locked me in!  
>"Ash! Ash! This isn't funny! Let me out now! Ash! ASH!" I shouted and screamed. I growled in anger and walked over to my desk. There atop it sat a clean white envelope. It was sealed with a smirking skull of red wax. I had heard stories of the managers receiving notes like this from the 'Opera Ghost'. And I knew from stories that it was he, who had burned down the opera house, leading to two years of reconstruction. I ripped it open with excitement, and fear. My hands trembled as I read the note.<p>

_Dear Eve,  
>You thought it would be clever to embarrass our future star didn't you? Now it's your turn to be embarrassed when you get sent away. You know Madame Giry said that if you miss a rehearsal, well, let's just say you're<br>**FIRED!**_

_In Utter Disgust, O.G_

I shrieked and pounded on the doors. Someone had to come, NOW! My parents were coming to see me perform next week. How could I disappoint them? I heard a ghastly chuckle above me, before it faded away. I sank to the ground and buried my face in my hands, crying. I trudged over to my bed and sank under the covers. There was no use in shouting. Half of the staff had their day off, and everyone else was on stage practicing.  
>I woke up to a slap across the face. Ash was staring me in the eye, <em>her<em> eyes were wide.  
>"EVE! YOU'RE FIRED! HOW COULD YOU MISS REHEARSALS! MADAME GIRY IS COMING! YOU BETTER HAVE SOME GOOD EXPLAINING TO DO!" She screamed at me. I cried some more as Madame Giry raged in, slamming her cane down by my bed side.<br>My career was over.

_**Iris's POV**_

I saw that face again. I knew I did. I wasn't crazy. I sat up from my pillow and gasped for breath. I was being haunted by a ghost. But who? My head spun as I thought about who it could be. People who died from the infamous chandelier crash? Or even worse, the Opera Ghost himself. The Phantom Of The Opera, as he was known now. I heard a story today at rehearsal of Christine Daae going through a secret passageway to the Phantom's lair in her room. I _had_ to find out if it was him. Standing up, I felt dizzy. I grasped the foot of the bed and felt along the walls for any kind of door. I moved furniture, and felt the floorboards.  
>Then my eyes lay upon the great mirror across the room from me. Could it be the door to the secret passageways? No. That would be silly. A mirror!<br>"God bless my soul…" I said as I approached the mirror. I pushed it. Nothing. I pushed it some more. I still made no progress. Exhausted, I leaned against it in a diagonal position. I fell to the floor as the mirror slid to the side.  
>"Well, well. You slide open!" I said half in fear, for I did not know what lay ahead of me. I held my breath and took the first step inside. Fog lapped around my ankles. I turned around and slid the mirror shut. It was double sided! I realized that as I looked at the room before me. That's how I saw him, and he saw me! I felt heroic as I put some pieces of this strange puzzle together. Although I didn't feel very brave, I walked silently ahead, my eyes strained as I entered pure darkness. I couldn't see a thing. The only noise was rats scurrying around my feet. I did not fear rats. They were everywhere at the orphanage Mother had dumped me in. <em>THWACK!<em> I winced in pain as my forehead hit a wall. When I felt the wall, there was a longer way, to my right, so I turned, holding my head, and proceeded further. I felt a small amount of liquid greet my hand. "Blood…" I whispered. I heard a horse nicker very lowly in the distance. It was far away, but I was glad I was getting closer. Suddenly the floor under me seemed to disappear. I fell through a hole and into some sour smelling water. Panic flooded over me as I screamed. There were some growls and snaps in the distance. Six pairs of bright yellow eyes stared at me and approached me, about 10 feet away.  
>Alligators.<br>So this is how I would die? In one of the Phantom's traps, and ripped apart by alligators. I knew it was useless, but I sang my heart out.

"_Angel of Music! Guide and guardian!  
>Help me, strange angel!<em>

_Angel of Music! Please hear me out!  
>Rescue me, angel!"<em>

I thrashed in the water, tears streaming from my eyes. Then it there was darkness.

_**Erik's POV**_

I looked up from my drawing of Iris, hearing an ear-splitting scream. I usually laughed my stomach out when I heard screams like that. It meant someone had been foolish enough to try and find my lair. And ended up as my alligator's lunch. But no. This wasn't just any scream. It was Iris's scream. I threw my pen down and adjusted my mask, leaping up and into the gondola in seconds. I rowed as I had never rowed before. Suddenly the oar broke. "Dammit!" I cursed as I leapt into the water. The fish in the musky water darted every which way as I swam quickly to the dock and heaved myself up. I raced past Caesar up the stairs and through the pitch black hallways.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOO? What did you think! xD it took me days to write this! Review and I'll give you a brownie!<strong>


	6. Secrets to Be Told

**Hello my wonderful readers! Thank you for all of your awesome reviews! That includes: PhantomFan01, OfLoveAndLies, AND THERABIDWRITER! (I love you! -no homo..) Just to let you know, Erik and Iris BOTH die in this chapter... maybe.. let's find out.**

_**Iris's POV**_

I was blacked out for a second from shock and panic. I recovered very quickly and looked around, remembering where I was.

I screamed and trembled uncontrollably. The alligators were coming closer and closer, jaws snapping and snarling. Since I only had one eye, it was hard to tell where all of the alligators were. Suddenly I felt a very sharp and painful snap in my left arm. Swiveling my head towards my arm, maybe the smallest, yet very large, alligator had attached its jaws to my arm. I screamed to the top of my lungs and pounded on its nose. The water around me turned red from my blood. I gasped as another set of jaws closed slowly on my leg. Pain continued to seep through my body as I screamed and screamed, occasionally being dunked under water by the starving reptiles.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Kill me now and just end it! Make it _STOP_!" I screamed. Tears, water, and blood covered my face as I cried.

"Please God!" I pleaded. "Save me from this! Let me be in heaven with my father! Please! I beg of you!" I shouted.  
>Then there was darkness again.<p>

_**Erik's POV**_

I practically flew down stairs and ran so fast my feet barley touched the ground as I raced towards the alligator trap. Suddenly the screaming stopped. I gasped, but kept going. Maybe they got her already. Maybe I was too late. Maybe they drowned her. How could I have known a girl for such little time, maybe a month or two, and already care for her so much? I pushed those thoughts from my head as I continued on. I slowed down as I reached the trap door on the floor. I got on my knees and began feeling the wall in the cracks and crevices for the key to a small door that opened and released a rope ladder that fell from the ceiling, allowing the trapped victim to escape. I had installed this device for Madame Giry when she first brought me here. She was always falling in my traps, nearly killing herself each time when she came to check on me. Now that she knew where every one of my traps was located, she had no need for my rescue devices. I turned the key and the trap door swung open, as did the small door that held the ladder. I shoved the key in my pocket and began climbing down the ladder. I neared the surface of the water and jumped in. Iris was floating on her back, and very still behind a large tangle of alligators fighting over her as their meal. I pulled two Punjab lassos from my belt and lassoed two of the alligators, tightening the rope where the gator could barley open its mouth. The other alligators ended their battle and began swimming curiously towards me. "Damnit..." I cursed. I quickly swam over to Iris and grabbed her body, tucking her under my arm as I swam slowly back to the ladder. The hungry lizards approached me and opened their jaws. One swam up eagerly and snapped its jaws on my arm. There was only a small cut, but it bled. I kicked at their snouts with my hard boots, sending waves of shock through them. They floating in the water for a few seconds, stunned. I used that as my opportunity to escape.  
>Heaving Iris up with me, I began my slow ascend up the ladder. As I reached the final step, I pulled her up and laid her on the ground beside the trap door. I coughed severely and threw up some water that managed to get inside my mouth as I rescued her. Climbing out, I shut the trap door back in place and put the key in the lock once again and locked the small door, which retracted the ladder and shut. I coughed once again and picked Iris up and walked through the dark hallways back to my lair. Slowly, a few tears escaped my eyes. As they ran down my bare cheek, I then realized I had lost my mask while saving her. I sighed and sniffled. This was my entire fault. How was I to explain this to Madame Giry? And how was she to explain this to Andre and Firmin? I reached the dock and looked around for my gondola. It was floating around the middle of the lake where I had left it, when the oar broke. I grumbled and laid her down once more on the wooden dock. Quickly, I jumped up the steps and walked up to Caesar.<p>

"Hello, cheval doux. Our precious Iris has got hurt and my boat is in the middle of the lake. We are in need of your services if you do not mind." I said leading him towards the dock. I brushed the saddle off and mounted him.

"Bow down, cheval doux." I said to Caesar. I had taught him this trick out of complete boredness when Christine would go to school and I wasn't busy writing any music.  
>He lowered his front and neighed. I patted his neck and held on so I would't fall, as I wasn't the greatest rider. I reached down and pulled Iris's body up onto Caesar. I held her with one arm, and the reins with the other. Her chest moved up and down very slowly. I sighed in relief that she was indeed breathing. I clicked the reins and moved Caesar off the dock and onto the shore, where the water met the land. I urged him on as he entered the chilly water. Once again, the fish scattered in every which way as we approached them. I held onto the saddle and Iris as Caesar entered the deep part of the lake where he had to swim. We bobbed from left to right, almost falling off. Finally, his hooves touched ground and he waded out of the water, dripping water on the ground. I slid off, with Iris still in my arms. Since we were in the candlelight, I could now see her wounds. There were huge gashes in her left arm, and obviously it was broken. Her right leg was swollen and bleeding. I gasped and hurried over to the swan bed, laying her down as if she would break. I brushed the wet clumps of hair out of her face and sighed. She moaned softly, her arms twitching. I drew back a bit. Suddenly my eyes wandered to her face. Her eye patch was still in place. I crept forward and decided to look for myself what lay beneath it.<br>She whimpered in pain, like a little puppy and turned over on her stomach, her head buried in the pillows. I grumbled lightly.  
>Silently, I reached over her and snagged a pillow. I took the pillow case off and began tearing it into strips. Biting my lip, I wrapped the strips around Iris's leg tightly, in hopes of stopping the blood from coming out. Within minutes, the blood was already seeping through the pillow case strips. I took some of the left over strips and slowly began making a cast for her arm. I picked up her arm gently and began wrapping it up. Suddenly, her eye flew open and she turned on her back and sat up, screaming. I jumped back in total shock.<p>

"No ! Stop !" She screeched. I leaned on chair and gasped for breath. She really scared me.  
>Her eye darted around the room, finally landing on me. I opened my mouth, but shut it quickly.<p>

"Who are you and what are you doing ? And where am-" Iris cut her sentence short and screamed out in pain again, holding her arm. Out of instinct, I backed into the shadows, not wanting to get close to her for fear she might see my face, as I had no mask on. I looked down and hurried towards my organ, snatching a spare mask from the music sheet dock. I put it on with ease, sighing at the cold surface pressed against my deformed face. I walked slowly back to Iris. She was crying and laying back down, holding her arm and whispering something lowly. I walked up to the bed and looked at her.

"Please, ma bien-aimée, are you alright?" I asked urgently. I suddenly felt dumb. Her arm was broken, and her leg was bleeding like hell. Of _course_ she would be in pain.

_**Iris's**_ _**POV**_

I stared up at this strange man. My hair was neatly tucked behind my ears, but my cheeks were red from the tears pouring out of my eyes. He wore a mask. _A mask._ His voice was reassuring, and I could sense a bit of sadness in his yellow eyes. I coughed up some water and cried some more, not answering him. My arm was half wrapped in what looked like some kind of fabric, and my leg was stiff and asleep. The bed, which was in the shape of some kind of bird, was soaked in blood, tears, and water. My eye patch was soaked with water, and disgustingly, I could feel some water in my eye socket.  
>He reached a hand out to touch my shoulder, but I shied away. I fell back onto the bed and cried into a pillow. He sat on the wing of the bird bed and patted my back.<p>

"Let it out, ma bien-aimée, Iris." he said softly.

My crying went to a sob, then to just sniffles. I sat up once again and edged away from him. He stood up an backed away a little. I did not know this man, but he knew me somehow.

"My name..." I said weakly. "You know my name. How do you know my name?" I said a little more loudly, and with fear in my voice. I held my arm close to my chest and breathed heavily.

_**Erik's POV**_

I stared at her, my mouth partially open. How would I answer that question?

"Um.. I..." I stuttered. I didn't know what to say. Her sea green eyes stared up at me, confused. I sat down on the wing of the swan bed and just looked at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was boring... And I ended the chapter there, cause like Erik, I didn't know what to say... PM me with ideas and I'll credit you in the author's note!<strong>


	7. Author's Note! MUST READ

**Hello my readers! Well some of you... Anyways, to the point of this note! I have a HORRIBLE, STUPID, DISGRACEFUL, _Writers'_ Block!**

**Sad isn't it? I have like half of chapter 7(not even, more like 1/10) So I just need some time for ideas to come in. I already have like 100 ideas for future chapters, but those are future chapters, not chapter seven. Just letting you know because I haven't updated in forever! If you're good, I'll let you read what I have so far! Oh and I'm also thinking about starting a new story while I get OVER my block! (Random raising of eyebrows)  
><strong>

**Erik: Oh brother, here she goes with the eyebrows!**

* * *

><p><strong>I expected more than one review. Is my writing that bad? Should I even continue this story? Oh well. Give me your answer in your review. Who knows? This might be the last chapter...<strong>

**Sorry, but I don't own The Phantom of the opera, only Iris. :(**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erik's POV<br>**_

I took two steps back from the bed and grabbed a chair.

"Iris... I believe it would be best if you didn't know..." I said staring at her. A small amount of dried blood caked her forehead where I assumed she bumped it somewhere. She looked at me, her sea green eye looked pleading. I couldn't tell her who I was. She had already lost much blood and could probably have a large chance of hurting herself if I told her my identity and she tried to run away.

"Please tell me, monsieur. I do not remember what happened, or where I am, but please at least tell me your name." She pleaded.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. The Phantom of the Opera is not known as Erik, I reminded myself.

"My name? It's... my name is," I stuttered. I hadn't spoken my name is ages. "Erik!" I finally blurted out. I gasped for breath. Who knew that just speaking your name takes your breath away? My heart quickened as she smiled slightly.

"That's better, Erik. Now, if you would be so kind to answer some other questions I have, I would greatly appreciate it." She said, as she cradled her arm. I hesitated.

"What happened to my arm, and leg, monsieur? And where am I? Is Madame Giry here?" I stepped forward as she began listing off more questions by the second.

"All you need to know, _ma bien-aimée,_ is that you are hurt and you must rest. I shall tell you more when you are well." I said with seriousness in my voice.

She narrowed her eyes and fell back onto the pillow, sighing. I coughed and adjusted my wig when she was not looking. Her gaze was fixed on something across the room. I tilted my head and followed her gaze. My music monkey box. She had a small grin plastered on her face as she looked at it. I was beginning to speak up, but she beat me.

"Monsieur, Erik? May I see that monkey?" She said, about to stand up.

I inhaled and walked over to her, pushing her gently back onto the bed. She protested for a moment, but then quickly leaned out of my reach, clearly scared. I drew my hand back, then walked over to my music box. I touched the cymbals then picked it up, walking back over to her with it. Sighing, I put the box in her out stretched hands. She brought it closer and began turning the crank on the side. The music poured out and the monkey began touching its cymbals together. Iris caught onto the tune and began humming along with it. A few tears welled up in my eyes as I remembered what happened 12 years ago in the very spot I was standing. The words swam around in my head.

"_Masquerade... Paper faces on parade... Masquerade... Hide your face so the world will never find you._ "

I brushed a tear away, but more came as the next four words forced itself to be remembered.

_"Christine, I love you..."_

Iris stopped humming and turned the crank as the music began to fade out. She looked at the monkey as the music grew louder with renewed energy. She swayed her head with the rhythm of the music.

* * *

><p><strong>And THIS is why I need some time to think! I would be glad for your ideas!<strong>

**Erik: Pft. You need time to think about whether you're going to wake up in the morning in time to get ready for school.  
><strong>

**Me: Oh shut up and help me think about what to do about this situation!  
><strong>

**Erik: (Sniffle Sniffle) You hurt Erik's feelings!  
><strong>

**Me: Aww, I'm sorry... I love you Erik! I'm SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT ME! PLEASE!  
><strong>

**Erik: Okay fine.. Maybe I should sing to you!  
><strong>

**Me: Oh that would be AWESOME!  
><strong>

**Erik: I said maybe. That doesn't mean yes...  
><strong>

**Me: (Sniffle Sniffle) You hurt Kay's feelings!  
><strong>

**Erik: Aww, I'm sorry... I love you Kay! I'm SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T GET MAD AT ME! PLEASE!  
><strong>

**Me: Oh Erik! I knew you've always loved me!  
><strong>

**Erik: 0.0 What ever happened to us talking about your writer's block?  
><strong>

**Me: 0.0 Whatever! Don't forget me, my precious readers! I know my writing sucks, but... Yeah, whatever...  
><strong>


	8. Erik! Madame Giry!

**I'm back! But this time, I bring you an actual chapter. Not some dumb update about writer's block. I hope you don't hate me for the long wait! Well, a little over two months is very bad. I've just been feeling lazy. But I've been active, reading and reviewing. I like reading good phics for POTO, so if you have any that aren't on my alert list, PM me! Well, for some reason the link in my last update didn't show up. But if you want to see the cover manip then PM me and I'll try and send you the link. Erik missed you guys too, didn't you?**

**Erik: Whatever... I'm trying to make something...**

**Let's just leave him alone...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Erik's<strong>_** POV**

I hesitated before taking a small step towards Iris.

"Iris, you must sleep." I said seriously.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow, and put the monkey on the sidetable.

"I am not a bit tired, monsieur. I would actually like to stand up and walk a bit. My legs feel cramped." She exclaimed.

Before I could stop her, she had swung her legs over the side of the bed and begun to stand up. Her legs gave out and she collapsed to the hard ground. I was at her aid in seconds. I could hear her moans of pain as she locked her arms around my neck. I shuddered at her touch and remembered my duty. I lifted her up and placed her back in the bed. She breathed heavily as I guessed pain overtook her.

"Please, dear. You must rest. You are not well enough to stand, much less walk." I said urgently. She nodded and pulled the covers over her crippled body and turned away from me. _Madame Giry..._ I thought. I must get her. She'll know what to do. I tugged the pully that released the black curtain around the swan bed and silently walked away. I knew she wasn't asleep yet. And even worse, I could hear her shuffling in the bed trying to get comfortable. _Foolish girl._ I thought. _She'll hurt her leg even worse with all of that tossing and turning._ I shook my head and walked towards my wardrobe. I picked out a dressy shirt, with a black waitcoat, and a black coat to go over it. Picking up a pair of black pants, I changed out of my wet clothing, tossing them aside. After I was fully dressed, with my mask, and cape, I crept back to the bed to see if Iris was sleeping. She breathed softly, sound asleep. I hurried towards my gondala and began rowing away with slow, but powerful strokes. I docked it and hurried up the stairs past Caesar, through the maze of catacombs and finally to Madame Giry's room. Kneeling down to the small door, which was maybe 3 feet tall, I pressed my ear against the hard wood. Inside, I could hear the shuffling of feet and someone humming. I knocked softly.

"Mother, I believe someone is at the door." I heard Meg say.

Madame Giry narrowed her eyes. She pulled her daughter close to her by the arm and whispered in her ear.

"Meg, Erik is here..." She said ever so softly. Meg nodded and hurried to the door. She locked the 3 locks on the door and tiptoed towards the dresser. Madame Giry nodded in approval. Meg scooted the dresser away from the wall and took a small key from her dress pocket. She crouched down and put the key in the lock, twisting it around three times. She took the key out and pulled the door open for me, standing back to allow my entry. I glared at her for a moment.

Meg had slipped my secret once. It was during a preformace. She was about fourteen when it happened. She was standing off to the side with 2 other ballerinas, waiting for their cue to go on stage. The other two girls pestered and begged her to tell her secret. I, myself was beginning to walk towards them when my cape caught onto one of the stupid nails sticking out from the rafters. But I heard the conversation alright.

"Fine, fine!" Meg whispered. She looked around, before learning real close to the other girls.

"My mother knows the ghost. I've met him before..." She whispered softly.

I stomped very hard on the platform I was standing on. Some of the ballerinas on stage looked around in confusion before going back to dancing. Meg turned pale in the face.

"Go on! Go on!" The girls pestered. Meg suddenly began trembling. Her green eyes darted the area, suddenly landing on me. I gave her the worst scowl ever. She suddenly looked at the other girls.

"I ought to have held my tongue, if mother ever came to know!" She said in a frightening tone. After that, Meg never spoke to anyone about the opera ghost.

Meg looked down. She began fumbling with a loose thread on her dress as I walked past her. Madame Giry was on her feet the minute I stepped into the room.

"Erik!" She exclaimed. "I have something to tell you! Sit down!" She said motioning my towards a chair

"Yes, Giry, and I have something to tell you too!" I said pushing her into the chair. She sat down obediently.

"Erik Destler, Iris Devereux has gone missing from this opera house for two, almost three days! Knowing that you have a sort of _connection _with her... do you have any information on where she could be?" Madame Giry said, while staring at me with intense eyes.

My cheeks grew hot with guilt as I gulped and entwined my fingers.

"Well..." I said nervously. I didn't really know how to tell her that our poor Iris was badly injured. Instead, I grabbed Madame Giry's hand and pulled her towards the little door. Crawling through, I motioned for her to follow. Meg shut the door, locked it, and scooted the dresser back in front of it just as a harsh knock on the bedroom door was heard.

I stopped. Madame Giry stopped.

"Giry! Get out here!" a familiar voice boomed. Monsieur Firmin was pounding on the door. "Where is that new girl? I haven't seen her in two days, and she's missed every practice since! Giry! Giry! Do you hear me?" He shouted as he continued to bang on the door. Meg was silent as a cat. If I could see her now, her eyes would be large and evey hair on her neck would be standing up.

"Come on!" I whispered urgently. Madame Giry wrinkled her brow and followed me. We arrived at my lair, where Iris was sound asleep. For she was not making any noise, and the black curtain had no been disrupted. I held an index finger to my lips signalling for her to be quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it was SO short, but I promise I'll attempt to make it longer. School has already started and I probably won't be able to post new chapters right after each other. <strong>


End file.
